peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa's Worst Sleepover
Plot Peppa goes to Suzy Sheep's sleepover because she asked Peppa and she was bored. However she is annoyed about her makeover. Transcript Narrator: It was one beautiful Saturday morning and the family all woke up. Peppa: Mummy? Mummy Pig: Yes Peppa? Peppa: I'm bored. Mummy Pig: Then go play with George! Peppa: He's a toddler and he only plays boy games. Mummy Pig: Well, go play with your friends. Peppa: Like who? Mummy Pig: I dunno... maybe Suzy Sheep? Peppa: I'll play with her. Mummy Pig: Glad you will. oink phone starts ringing Mummy Pig: I got it! up phone Hello, it's Mummy Pig speaking. Suzy Sheep: Hello Mummy Pig. Can I have Peppa for one second? Mummy Pig: Okay. the phone Peppa! it's Suzy Sheep! Peppa: Just coming! Mummy Pig: Peppa the phone Peppa: Hello Suzy! Suzy Sheep: Hello Peppa! Peppa: What do you want? Suzy Sheep: I want to know if you can attend a sleepover at my house. Peppa: Hold on Suzy. I'm going to ask Mummy. Suzy Sheep: Ok Peppa! Peppa: the phone Mummy? Mummy Pig: Yes Peppa? Peppa: Suzy wants to know if I can attend a sleepover at her house. Mummy Pig: oink Of course you can! If she picks you up from our house. Peppa: giggles Alright. Peppa: Suzy? Suzy Sheep: Yes Peppa? Peppa: I can only go if you pick me up. Suzy Sheep: Ok I'll ask my mum if she can pick you up. Peppa: Okay. Suzy Sheep: Hold on Peppa. Peppa: Okay Suzy. Narrator: Meanwhile at Suzy's house... Suzy: Mummy? Mrs. Sheep: Yes Suzy? Suzy Sheep: Can we pick up Peppa at her house and bring her to our house for the sleepover? Mrs. Sheep: Of course! That's a splendid idea. Suzy Sheep: the phone back Peppa!?!? Peppa: Yes Suzy? Suzy Sheep: We are coming in 5 minutes to pick you up, alright? Peppa: Okay Suzy! up at Peppa's house Peppa: Mummy! Mummy! Mummy Pig: Yes Peppa? Peppa: Suzy's mum is picking me up in 5 minutes. Mummy Pig: Alright; now go dress up. Peppa: Okay Mummy. What do I wear? Mummy Pig: Remember that day when we bought you all that makeup stuff? Peppa Pig: I will find the shirt but please, for the love of god, don't remind me about the stupid makeup. Mummy Pig: Whatever. Peppa: upstairs to her room, puts on that shirt, goes downstairs and heads outside Narrator: Peppa is waiting for Suzy and her Mum. minutes later Narrator: Mrs. Suzy gets Peppa and they go to Suzy's house. next day Narrator: Peppa woke up really early because it was the WORST sleepover she had ever had. Peppa: escapes Narrator: Peppa was so tired she went to bed when the whole family besides Peppa woke up. They played a game. Mummy Pig: We haven't seen Peppa all day now. Daddy Pig: She's probably upstairs in her room. Mummy Pig: Let's go see if she's there. Daddy Pig: Okay. Mummy Pig: Come on George! George: oinks and giggles Narrator: The family go upstairs. Mummy Pig softly opens the door and she walks in. Mummy Pig: Good Morning Peppa! Peppa: I am never going to another sleepover AGAIN! Mummy and Daddy Pig: Why, Peppa? Peppa: Because of you lot! I HATE YOU TWO FOR LIFE! Mummy and Daddy Pig: out, crying hysterically The End. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Funny